If ya got it flaunt it
by lily-kate
Summary: Based on getting the SamJackMartha triangle storyline sorted out once and for all! Read this if you've had enough of the year long triangle :P


**Rating- PG-13/R **

** Summary:** Story is based on getting the Jack/Martha/Sam triangle sorted out once and for all! A little bit christmas themed, but still can be read anytime in the year. I know the title sounds abit out there lol, but there isn't sex scenes or anything full on like that just light sex references PG-13 rated. There's a little bit of language so I excuse that in advance. To J/M fans- hope the start doesn't turn you off! It's a bit of romance between Sam and Jack, but it's very little so please persist reading :). Also please comment, it would be much appreciated. I should also inform, that I changed things from haa abit- main change being that Sam proposes to Jack after Michael and Martha leave town.

**If ya got it flaunt it**

"Jack, I want to take things to the next level. I want to get married," Sam suggested, grabbing her hand in his.  
"Really?" Jack questioned.  
Sam practically jumped up and down. "Yes, really. After all we been through, I've realised life is too short."  
"Wow," Jack replied. He turned his head to one side, keeping his eyes on Sam. _I didn't expect this._  
"So, what do you think? Want to get married?" Sam questioned, studying Jack's face.  
"Ah yeah…sure…of course," Jack forced himself to say.  
Sam leaped closer and wrapped her arms around him. "This is great!"  
"Yeah couldn't be better," Jack agreed.  
"So from next year on…I'll be Mrs.Holden! How does that sound?"  
"Mr and Mrs. Holden," Jack repeated, "I like the sound of that."  
"So do I. This feels like heaven," Sam moaned, "Next year we will have a family together. Everything will work as planned."  
"Uh huh," Jack answered, giving a tolerant smile.  
Martha watched from behind a tree, covering her hands over her face. She thought by coming home maybe she'd have a chance with Jack. After all, she didn't think he was getting married then. But now, Martha realised there was no chance. He was prepared to spend the rest with her and there was nothing she could do about it. She raced off, running as fast as she could along side the beach.

Martha threw herself down on the sand after running out of puff. She crouched down, leaning her face in her hands.  
"Martha, what's the matter?" Cassie wondered, when she noticed Martha's hunched figure on the beach.  
"It's Jack," Martha snuffled, "I've loved him all along…and now he's…he's."  
Cassie stroked her back. "It's ok…take your time."  
"He's going to marry Sam," Martha quivered, "I just saw them by the rocks, Sam suggested marrying him."  
"And he said yes?"  
Martha nodded, taking in a deep breath, "So now there's no going back. Michael's left me…and now…now I'm all alone."  
"Don't say that."  
"Why should'nt I? It's true. Jack's going to be with Sam forever and there's nothing I can do about it."  
"Who said?" Cassie asked.  
"I…said," Martha stuttered, facing Cassie, "But I may as well give up, Jack's already committed to another relationship."  
"You know what? It doesn't matter. If you love someone, you do whatever it takes," Cassie urged.  
Martha exhaled, "But he may not feel the same way."  
"Then that's more reason to go for it," Cassie encouraged, "Don't sit back wondering what could have been."  
Martha's lips trembled in an insecure smile, "But what about Sam?  
"Sometimes you need to be ruthless and self-fish," Cassie informed, "I mean, if the situation were reversed Sam would do exactly the same."  
"Yeah, I suppose you're right,"  
"No, I know I'm right. Martha, you've waited over a year for this. Something needs to happen."  
"Like what?"  
"Like doing something he can't say no to!"  
"And what's that supposed to be?" Martha wondered, scratching her head.  
Cassie widened her smile.  
"What are you up to?" Martha asked, raising an eyebrow.  
Cassie smirked, "Nothing."  
"No, I know you got something planned. You look too devious." Martha pointed out.  
Cassie laughed, " Just so you know, after what I got planned, there's no doubt you'll be with Jack."  
"What?" Martha asked, glancing at her.  
"You'll see," Cassie replied, "Come with me. I know how to do this." She grabbed Martha by the arm.

"I can't believe you suggested this," Martha gushed, widening her mouth in front of the mirror, "This isn't me." She was wearing a red dress, which had no cover between her breasts. Not to mention how much leg was showing also- if she bent over, no doubt her underwear would be showing.  
"Exactly what you need to be." Cassie pointed out, "Jack will notice you that way."  
"But It's just a dress," Martha replied, biting her lip.  
"Just a dress? It's a galamanti designer!" Cassie emphasized.  
"You know what I mean," Martha said, turning to Cassie, "Jack wouldn't fall for me just for a dress."  
"Yeah, but it helps," Cassie replied, "Guys are suckers for glam."  
"But don't you reckon it's too..too," Martha searched, looking for the right word, "Too out there. I'm going to stick out." _The right word is probably slutty._  
"That's what you need to do," Cassie urged, modelling her dress along side her, "Stick out."  
"But my god," Martha retorted, folding her arms across her chest, "It's too provocative…there's too much breast,"  
"Coz you're asking for it, honey!" Cassie answered, twirling side to side in front of the mirror, "You want him to…"  
"Yeah, too much information, Cas," Martha reminded, placing her hand in front of her.  
Cassie grinned, checking out her back in the mirror. "Does my butt look big on this?"  
Martha crackled, rolling her eyes, "God no." _Who cares anyway?_  
"Great," Cassie said, straightening her back, "Now, something needs to go with your outfit," She decided.  
"Yeah a jacket or jumper would be nice."_It would be reassuring to know I can walk around without my breast popping out any moment!_  
"No I was thinking more along the lines…of an accessory,"  
_When will I go out of this shopping centre!_  
"Such as?"  
"A whip!" Cassie answered, cheekily.  
"Excuse me? You just said a whip!?" Martha asked, wondering whether she had heard right.  
"Yeah, it matches," Cassie took the whip from the shelf, "And it's feisty."  
"Yeah, you're starting to scare me," Martha informed.  
"But it could be useful whipping Jack into line if he doesn't listen!"  
Martha cracked up, " But Cassie, you know how clutzy I am, I'll probably whip someone else.  
"Still…it matches your outfit!" Cassie admitted, "Stand back." Martha cleared off. WHIP!!!  
"Now, you try and give it a whirl!" Cassie encouraged.  
Martha took the whip in her hand, "Do you really expect me to do this?"  
"Of course," Cassie nodded, "Besides, it's a great anger tool!"  
"If you say so." Martha cocked an eyebrow at Cassie. She shooed her as she gave room. WHIP!!  
"You know that felt good!" Martha said with a giggle, "But you're not serious."  
"No, I wasn't serious or was I?" Cassie eyed Martha, "God of course I wasn't serious!"  
"I'll chuck in that whip for free," The shopkeeper interrupted, when Cassie and Martha were finished in the change room.  
"Now how can you say no?" Cassie said, grabbing the whip from Martha.  
_I can't believe this is happening!_  
"No, I'm just kidding," The shop keeper confessed, snatching the whip from Cassie, "This whip cost major bucks. Can't believe you feel for that!"  
Redness crept up on Cassie's cheeks. Martha couldn't help but laugh at her.  
"Well, we gotta get make-up now," Cassie announced, placing her hands over her cheeks.  
Martha groaned, "Do we have to?"  
"Make-up equals confidence. Besides, it's not the just the dress, it's the overall look that guys fall for. Trust me," Cassie said, dragging Martha to the next store.  
_Well this is just great!_ Martha thought, rolling her eyes.

Jack leaned against the rail of the dock, absorbing his thoughts. He had a Christmas party to go to but since Sam proposed to him, he hadn't had time to think. He knew Martha was back and Michael was gone and part of him knew their break-up was because of him. He took a deep breath as he fidgeted with his ring. _How was he going to approach this?_  
"Hello, Jack," Martha greeted, interrupting his thoughts. The time was perfect to approach him- no Sam. She had decided to follow Cassie's advice- _look confident, be confident. _It didn't seem like she had anything to lose.  
"Martha." Jack bugged out his eyes, staring up and down her outfit, "Whoa your outfit…gosh it's uh..um."  
"Do you like it?" Martha asked, twirling her outfit in front of him.  
"It's different," Jack said truthfully. _And kinda hot! _  
Martha licked her lips, posing her outfit in front of him, "Glad you like it!"  
"Ah…yeh," Jack stammered, "And you're wearing heavy make-up."  
"Cassie did it," Martha informed, nodding.  
"Is something up?" Jack paused, scrunching his eyebrows, "Like I know there's a Christmas party, but I thought you weren't into the make-up thing." Even if Cassie did put on her make-up, the Martha he knew would tell her where to go.  
"No, I'm just dressing like this for someone," Martha hinted, "I want to be noticed."  
"Like who?" Jack wondered, pretending not to know, "I heard Michael left you."  
"Whoever I can pick up," Martha said. Jack froze as Martha brought herself a step closer.  
"Martha, why are you acting like this?" Jack wondered, cocking an eyebrow "Have you drank?"  
"Not at all. I'm just more confident," Martha answered, pouting her chest to his.  
"But you're whole outfit, make-up…it's not what you'd normally wear," Jack noted, "You should be yourself."  
"It's the new me."  
"Look, just because Michael dumped you, doesn't mean you need to pick up guys straight away," Jack stated in denial.  
"I'm only after one guy," Martha hinted, reaching out her arm out to fix Jack's collar.  
"Martha we been through this," Jack sighed, thrusting Martha's hand off, "I can't be with you."  
Martha whined, pouting her lips. "So, I guess I gotta go for other guys then."  
"And pick-up another Cam. Martha, I can't let you do that." Jack responded with concern.  
"And why not!?" Martha asked, placing hand on chin.  
"Well like I said, you only just newly single…And with your whole new style and everything." Jack trailed off.  
"That's bullshit. You want to be with me and you're jealous," Martha accused, lightly brushing his arm.  
"What makes you so sure?" Jack asked, raising his eyebrows at her.  
"Oh please, like I need to explain," Martha whined, letting out a breath, "The way you look at me…"  
"I'm with Sam now. Whatever was between us is now over," Jack said, standing his ground.  
"You know what, Jack? I'm sick of these games. Lifes too short to mess around," Martha raised her voice, "Tell me you _don't love_ me and I'll leave you alone."  
Jack bit his lip. _Could he really say it? Did he have the guts? Or the nerve?_  
"I don't-" Jack stated, swallowing a gulp, "I really don't."  
"Liar," Martha accused. She took a step closer towards him, pouting her lips towards his.  
"Martha, I moved on. You should too." Jack stated, leaning backwards.  
"Move on…MOVE ON. Jack- after getting married, seeing you get lost at sea, get shot and now in front of me with another relationship, you expect me to just get over it?"  
Jack nodded.  
"God damn it Jack, you're not even over me!" Martha yelled, throwing her hands in the air.  
Jack closed his eyes and sighed, while Martha moved her foot forward. Jack stumbled back, falling into the water.  
"Martha," Jack called out, throwing his arms around in the water.  
"You can't even say it you coward. Your loss," Martha said with tears spilling from her eyes. She turned her heel, heading back to the diner.  
"Martha," Jack choked out, pushing himself up the dock.  
Martha span around, stomping towards Jack. "It's all or nothing, Jack!"  
"What?" Jack asked, dropping his jaw.  
"You heard me,"  
"But-"  
"I don't want to hear anything other than you love me, Jack!" Martha shrieked, searching his eyes for an answer. When there was nothing said for a couple of moments, Martha turned her back on him.  
"You can't expect me to sit back and watch you and Sam live your lives together for another year. So from now on, it's goodbye Jack," Martha added, burying her face in her hands. She ran to the end of the dock.

"Martha!" Jack cried out, racing after her, "Martha."  
Martha ignored him, continuing to run to the Christmas Party at the diner. She didn't need to hear that her heart would be broken again. She wasn't interested in what he had to say.  
"Martha!" Jack said, catching up to her.  
"Go away!" Martha bellowed, pushing him away.  
"But Martha-" Jack called out, holding her shoulder, "I- "  
Martha faced him, stomping her foot impatiently.  
Jack swallowed a gulp. The word 'love' just didn't seem to be able to escape his throat.  
Martha scrunched her face, when nothing was said.  
"I don't want to hear you," Martha said, turning her heel. He could hear her muffled cries as she opened the door to the diner.  
"Martha, what's wrong?" Cassie asked, as Martha slammed the door behind her.  
"He prefers to torture his life and stay with Sam," Martha answered, tears falling from her eyes, "Why should I bother trying? I get hurt anyway!" Martha said, raising her voice.  
Cassie enclosed her in a hug, "You know what? That fool doesn't realise what his missing." She shook her head.  
"What am I supposed to do?" Martha whaled, leaning her head on Cassie's shoulder.  
"Maybe we need to make him realise what his missing," Cassie suggested, dugging a misseltoe out of her bag, "The first guy you see- snag him!"  
"What?" Martha said, wiping her tears. She gave a small smile, "Who do you think I am?"  
"I'm just kidding," Cassie said, tapping her shoulder, "But seriously, the next guy you meet, make sure Jack is watching."  
Martha laughed, "I think you're a little drunk, Cassie."  
"Yeah, you maybe right about it," Cassie noted, putting the cruiser down.  
"What are you doing with a misseltoe anyway?" Martha wondered, staring at the thing.  
"Well, it's a great pick up line isn't it? Breaks the ice." Cassie stated, fingering it.  
"That's crazy," Martha grinned.  
"Yeah, you caught me. Actually it was for you and Jack," Cassie confessed, "I was going to use it to help you and Jack get back together but since that didn't work out." Cassie handed the misseltoe to Martha, "I don't know how you will use it."  
"To be honest, I feel like taking you up on your offer," Martha said, reaching out for a cruiser bottle, "I just want to make him jealous!"  
"Not a good idea, caz," Ric interrupted, grabbing the bottle Martha was about to touch. Martha rolled her eyes, turning to face Cassie, "This is so depressing," she sighed. She placed the misseltoe in her bag.  
"Martha," Jack yelled out. Martha groaned, rolling her eyes.  
"I love you, Martha!" Jack said breathlessly, holding his chest.  
_Finally._  
"You love me?" Martha whispered, trying hard not to perk up a smile.  
"Yes, it's you I want to be with, " Jack decided, grabbing Martha's hand..  
"And there's a misseltoe," Martha informed, looking at the ceiling._ What a coincedcence- another misseltoe_.  
"So that means we gotta kiss isn't it?"  
"You bet!" Martha answered, grabbing him by the collar.  
"Whoa…slow down," Jack said, pulling back a bit, "I need to break it off with Sam first."  
"Do I care?" Martha asked, more to herself, "You know what? I've waited too long so screw it!" She leaned forward to his lips again.  
"Um..Martha," Jack bit his lip.  
"There's a misseltoe, Jack."  
Jack looked up to the misseltoe and shrugged, "Ok fine."

"What are you doing!?" Sam questioned, staring at the couple.  
_Uh, What does it look like we are doing? Duh!_  
Jack reluctantly pulled himself away from the kiss and gulped. _Was he going to say it didn't mean much? That Martha went on to him and he didn't want this?_  
"I'm waiting for an explanation," Sam said, placing hands on hips.  
"It's the misseltoe," Jack confirmed, "We had to kiss."  
"So, I'm supposed to shrug and forget about this…" Sam stated, "And believe that this kiss meant nothing."  
Jack slowly nodded.  
"Don't you realise that Martha had this all planned?" Sam asked slowly, "That the misseltoe was planted there on purpose!"  
"It's just a coincidence," Jack protested, with a shrug.  
"Yeah that is just ridiculous," Martha piped, attempting not to roll her eyes. She glanced at Cassie who quietly snickered. She had to thank Cassie later for decorating the room with extra misseltoes.  
"Can't you see Jack! Martha had this all planned!" Sam shrieked, "She's a manipulator. She wants us to break up and you're letting her!"  
"Actually…I'm breaking us up because I want to!"  
"Excuse me?" Sam said, placing her hand on hips, "What happened to always being there for us? Our engagement?"  
"Things change, Sam," Jack said, staring at her, "Feelings change, people change. I can't help the way I'm feeling."  
"What about Rory?" Sam said, raising her eyebrows at him, "He isn't going to be happy about this.  
"I know but you know what? He also deserves a father who is feels genuine about the relationship."  
"And_you were_ that father," Sam said, knitting her eyebrows.  
"Exactly I _was_ that father. I _can't_ be anymore. I'm sorry, Sam but I have to be honest with myself." Jack answered.  
" I can't believe this!" Sam cried, stomping her foot to Martha, "You ruined everything!"  
Martha took a step back from the fist Sam made with her hand. It looked like she was about to punch her at any minute.  
"She hasn't done anything," Jack said.  
"Oh come on, Jack. How stupid do you think I am?" Sam replied, placing hands on hips, "She came back here for you."  
"But _you didn't have to_," Sam continued again moving a step closer to Martha, "You could have helped Jack by stepping the _hell _away. Now you are going to regret it," Sam said, glancing down at her shaken hand.  
"Is that a threat?" Jack asked, moving his chest to her.  
Sam moved and closed her mouth, but nothing come out.  
"You know I can charge you for that, right?" Jack stated.  
Sam held her hand to her chest, "You'd do that to your own fiancée?"  
"I'm just saying," Jack cleared his throat, "That things are over and you need to accept it without doing something you may regret."  
Sam stomped her foot on the ground. It was 2 to 1- she lost the battle. She stared at Martha with hatred, tempted to raise her fist to punch her in the face.  
"Interesting- seeing your true colours now," Martha stated, glancing down her shaken fist, " All that time, when you were trying to be friendly- you never meant it."  
"You're not even worth it," Sam glared, taking in a deep breath. She unclenched her fist, turning her back on them, "Just don't run back to me, if things don't work out, Jack. The day when you regret your decision- you will be all alone."  
"It's over Sam," Jack declared, taking the ring off his finger, "And I know I won't regret this."  
Sam frowned at him, then groaned. Things really were over and she didn't know what to do about it. She had nothing to say, all she could do was snatch the ring from him and walk off.  
"I believe we had to finish something," Martha said, when Sam was out of earshot.  
"Oh yeah," Jack said, pointed to the misseltoe, "That kiss."  
Martha moved in, brushing her lips against his, "It's nice to be home again."  
Jack looked sideways, seeing his past- Sam drift away then stared at Martha in front of him- his future.  
"Couldn't be better," Jack said with a grin.

**THE END**


End file.
